An entry and exit control system has been conventionally used for the purpose of security to protect information assets or material possessions of companies and individuals against theft or for the purpose of accident prevention to control entry to dangerous areas. For these purposes, security guard rooms, entry and exit authentication devices, and electric-lock gates are arranged in numerous locations where people and things pass.
In an entry and exit control system that implements such high security control, each time a user moves from one office or room to the other, the user goes through a series of authentication procedures or security checks before entering or leaving the office or room. If the entry and exit control system excessively implements these measures, sometimes the convenience for employees who work at the office is decreased, their productivity is lowered, and discomfort is caused to visitors.
In the case of an entry and exit control system that places emphasis on convenience, because a security guard visually checks users, the checking causes uncertainty, for example, the security guard allows tailgating when the user enters or leaves a room, and the entry and exit control system often deals with the users depending on the user's common sense and morals; therefore, the entry and exit control system does not implement high security control. Various entry and exit control systems are disclosed which maintain high security control while placing emphasis on convenience and comfort.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-280752 discloses various entry and exit control systems in which data needs to be input in accordance with the security level of an area, whereby high security control is maintained while the emphasis is placed on convenience. Specifically, authentication using a predetermined password is performed in an area (room) with a high security level in addition to an authentication procedure, such as biometric authentication or authentication using an ID card, and only the above authentication procedure is performed in an area with a low security level. Thus, a password needs to be input in accordance with the security level of the area, whereby the high security control is maintained while the emphasis is placed on convenience and comfort.
The above conventional technology has a problem in that although the high security control is maintained, the procedure for entering or leaving an area is complicated; therefore, the emphasis is not placed on convenience and comfort. Specifically, when the user moves through an area with a high security level, i.e., moves from an area with a low security level to an area with a high security level or moves from an area with a high security level to an area with a low security level, it is necessary to perform a complicated authentication procedure each time as performed with conventional technology; therefore, the emphasis is not placed on convenience or comfort.